


Tastes So Good...

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, and his cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam's got a hankering for something special.





	Tastes So Good...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



> Highly recommend looking at this pic -- this drabble was inspired by it.
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bo8Tlj4IQAEvCC_.jpg

Kiss. Lick. Suck. 

Kiss. Lick. Suck.

It's an addicting rhythm that Sam easily settles into, Deans moans and gasps settling low in his belly and stirring him on. 

"Fuck, Sammy, Cmon..." Dean shudders. 

"But you taste so good." Sam mumbles against his neck, inhaling deeply. "Love the way you taste." 

Deans hand curls around the back of his neck and tugs gently at his hair. "Bet my cock would taste even better." He says breathlessly. Sam moans involuntarily. Now than Dean mentions it, he's right. 

Sam presses Dean back against the wall as sinks slowly to his knees, kissing his way down Deans body. He looks up, meeting his brothers wide blown eyes as he curls his hand around his dripping cock and presses a gentle kiss. 

Dean groans and Sam echoes it, tasting the precome. He parts his lips and takes the head into his mouth, sucking and savoring the taste of skin and precome. 

"God, Sammy." Dean moans, hips jerking. "Gonna -- fuck -- kill me." 

Sam smirks a little and goes deeper, taking Deans cock further and gently fondling his balls. His big brothers hands land in his hair, guiding him as he pulls out all his best tricks. 

It's so easy to get lost in it. Sam closes his eyes and lets Dean guide him, moaning hungrily and inhaling deeply.

It feels like hours when he feels Dean tense and then tastes the heavy spurts of come across his tongue, feels Dean pulling hard at his hair. It makes him shudder hard and let out a loud moan, coming hard without even being touched.

"Aww fuck." Dean groans. His cock gives one last twitch and spurt in Sam's mouth before he pulls away, dropping down to kiss Sam hard. 

"God, I love you." He mumbles, pressing kisses to Sam's face. "So good to me." 

Sam lets a little blissed out smile cross his face. 

Yeah, he loves Dean too.


End file.
